Turan-Enclave Conflict
The Turan-Enclave conflict was a skirmish that took place between Turan Empire and the Enclave. It is known for the well known clanners involved in the conflict; including the likes of Hardware34 and ChimeranDinoshttp://theevurikaldatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Turan-Enclave_Video_Create_War, as well as the controversy surrounding the final result, with both sides claiming to have won and accusing the other of cheating. History The Turan-Enclave conflict was characterized by bad blood between the leaders of the respective clans, with Turan second-in-command ChimeranDinos having a hostile rivalry with Enclave leader Hardware34, as well as having a history of fighting with several other members of the clan, including Enclave commander Bzine, whom Chimera had also been in a rivalry with since the end of the Shadow Epoch. Following the forming of the Enclave, Chimera had been flaming Hardware and his members as part of Fallen RepublicLBPU Wiki Evurikal Legion Page , issuing create war challenges that were ignored. Following this, FR had fallen into inactivity, and it seemed as if the future leaders of this conflict had finally made peace with one another. However, shortly after this, Chimera reappeared as one of the leaders of Turan Empire, issuing a create war challenge that was accepted, resulting in the first create war between the two clans in the conflict. This followed attempted peace negotiations between Turan and the Imperium, a clan led by Hardware's friend and former co-leader, Evil_Doer500. First Create War On a date claimed by the Enclave to be April 28th 2013, and claimed to have been earlier than that by Turanhttp://theevurikaldatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Turan-Enclave_Video_Create_War (See Comments), Turan published their create war level, effectively challenging the Enclave to a create war. Despite having ignored previous create war challenges and flaming from Turan Second In Command ChimeranDinos, Hardware34 decided to accept the challenge this time, and immediately began creating the response level, which he claims was published on May 1st 2013. However, shortly after the level had been published, Hardware claims he'd been told that the Enclave had missed a supposed 5 day time limit for the Enclave to create a response level that he wasn't notified of prior to being told he'd missed it. The actual end of Turan's supposed time limit is unclear, as a person believed to be a member of Turan claimed that the reason Hardware saw that the level was published on his claimed date of April 28th 2013 is because of a glitch on LBP2 that supposedly causes the publish date of levels to be changed from what they originally were, and Hardware claiming that Chimera later decided to claim that the deadline was May 2nd 2013. As the supposed Turan member claimed the level was actually published on April 22nd 2013, this would contradict the deadline of May 2nd. Hardware's claimed deadline was also on May 2nd, although it was later than what he claimed Chimera's date was, having said the deadline was actually at 11:59 PM. This would fit the 5 day time limit if Turan's create war level was indeed published on April 28th 2013. While the Enclave's level surpassed the like total of Turan's level by the end of Hardware's claimed time limit, further controversy about the result arose as Turan then began accusing the Enclave of cheating, claiming that Hardware had used his alt account, "Lord-Tambourine", to like the Enclave's level. Hardware didn't deny the accusations, replying that he had liked the video with his alt account accidentally, and that he removed any possible advantage that the Enclave could have had from it through simply unliking the level. Second Create War The second create war between Turan and the Enclave began on May 26th 2013http://theevurikaldatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Turan-Enclave_Video_Create_War. There was no disagreement in regards to publishing dates and time limits this time, as both levels were published on the same day. However, the two feuding clans couldn't escape controversy once again as the Enclave claimed to have found a comment on Turan's create war level from a member attempting to entice players to like the level, telling players that those who liked the level would receive the "LBP Crown". In what was the exact opposite of what happened in the previous create war between the 2 clans, the Enclave the claimed victory as a result of what they believed to be cheating on Turan's part, whilst Turan claimed victory due to them having eventually surpassed the Enclave's likes on their level. Despite attempts from both parties to come to an agreement in regards to the result of the create war as well as peace between the two clans, talks broke down and the two parties resumed flaming and accusations of cheating, including alleged usage of photographic evidence on the Enclave's behalf. Following this, what was believed to be a Turan "puppet clan", Viperia, issued a create war challenge to Enclave which was initially accepted. However, the Enclave later decided to largely ignore Viperia, noting how closely they worked with Turan. Result Due to the many different accusations of cheating from both parties in the conflict, as well as the lack of written accounts regarding the conflict and usable evidence, the victor of this conflict is rather unclear. Due to the known personal distaste members from opposing sides had for each other, it is hard to take much of what those involved in the conflict say about it at face value. However, it's also a conflict that showed how personal wars between clans could get, as well as many of the issues with using create war as a method of competition between clans, mainly being how easy it is for clans to cheat, and accuse others of cheating as well. Category:Conflicts Category:2013